<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inch by Inch (We're Moving Closer) by onlyforShowKi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812777">Inch by Inch (We're Moving Closer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforShowKi/pseuds/onlyforShowKi'>onlyforShowKi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Showki Bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforShowKi/pseuds/onlyforShowKi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shownu had never been the vocal one especially when it comes to his feelings. He never planned on taking advances. He is contented with what they have at present. But when Kihyun suddenly shows signs of interest in him and there is this gradual development of sexual tension between them, who is Shownu to deprive himself of the happiness he longed for? especially when Kihyun seemed certain about it as well. With every touch, with every whisper. inch by inch they are moving closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing FanFics/AUs. so please pardon the storyline. I am just so whipped for ShowKi and after reading tons of ShowKi Aus both in Twitter and in Ao3, I finally decided to write my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yaaah! I told you for the nth time already not to leave dishes unwashed on the sink” </p>
<p>It was the yell that woke Hyungwon up from his sweet slumber. He was still half-dazed,half-conscious to actually find the words to get back at Kihyun so he barely managed to look at his hyung in the eyes not caring about his figuratively impending doom.</p>
<p>“Do not assume that because we haven’t seen one yet, there will be no trace of cockroaches or rodents in the future! Better be preventive and hygienic!” Kihyun continued and was now screaming almost at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p>“Yahhh. Yahh. Keep your voice down. You will be waking the entire neighborhood at this unholy hour” Minhyuk interrupted while slightly raising his upper body from the bed to talk to the group’s nagger.</p>
<p>“You too! You left the wet towels on the bathroom not even bothering to hang it on the towel rack!”Kihyun focusing on Minhyuk this time. “and what Unholy hour are you talking about?! It’s already 7am for Christ’s sake and your lazy asses are still on bed. We have a schedule at 9am!” Kihyun hissed.</p>
<p>“Hyung, are you high or something? It’s Monday.. Freakin Monday and we don’t have any schedule for today.”, Jooheon butted in, clearly not happy waking up to his hyung’s nagging again.</p>
<p>For a moment, Kihyun was stunned. He held the doorknob tighter and stood there for what exactly feels like eternity with his mouth opening and closing like a fish outside water..having actually nothing to say or much more can’t find the words to exactly say at the moment.</p>
<p>“Whatever! Still a good thing you’re all awake now, I’ll get our breakfast ready” is what Kihyun had managed to say after recovering from the humiliation and before closing the door leaving his dongsaengs and hyung half giggling to his stupidity this very early in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun hyung had been listless these past few days, have you also noticed?” Jooheon asked his hyungs while hugging his Majinboo plushie tighter while lying on his side turning to Minhyuk.<br/>“Well, I could say it is just his usual nagging and sensitive self, but now that you’ve mentioned it, yes, he’s been on the edge for few days now.” Minhyuk agreed as he slowly stood from bed and stretched his sore arms from his sleep position.</p>
<p>Hyungwon can only “tsk, tsk” before going back to dreamland. </p>
<p>Having closed the door and left to his own, Kihyun face palmed and slap himself a little harder. What could have gotten to him really? He also asked that himself. Why is he so jittery and anxious? If you are to ask him what it is about, he also does not know. All he knows is that ever since his photoshoot with Shownu for a well-publicized magazine last Thursday, he is not his usual self anymore. He both waited and dreaded the coming of Saturday which is the schedule for an interview for the said magazine – only him and Shownu once again. </p>
<p>He was so lost in thought that he did not notice, he headed to the bathroom on the ground floor instead of the kitchen. He was walking in front of the bathroom door with a thousand thing going on in his mind when the door suddenly opened and revealed a freshly showered Shownu.</p>
<p>“Are you going to use the bathroom? Sorry I took quite long”, Shownu said calling Kihyun’s attention.</p>
<p>And there was Shownu standing in front of him with a white towel wrapped around his lower body. Droplets of water from his hair trickling down his golden brown torso down to his taut stomach, and those oh-so-broad shoulders and toned biceps raised to his head as he is trying to make his wet hair dry faster with a smaller towel in his hand. He was looking down at Kihyun who seemed to be not hearing him yet and as if it was not enough, he used his other hand to shake Kihyun from his reverie.</p>
<p>“Breakfast” Kihyun muttered almost silently but Shownu managed to catch it.</p>
<p>“You’re calling me to have breakfast?” Shownu asked.</p>
<p>Kihyun was now being himself, at least trying to be himself as he said “ No, I haven’t made one yet. I’m just on my way to..” Before Shownu could even ask why he was here instead of the kitchen, Kihyun asked “Why are you here hyung?” was only Kihyun could utter after being fazed by Shownu’s presence.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hoseok is using the shower in our room and he is taking quite long and I really like to take a shower earlier so I thought of using the bathroom here.” Shownu answered as if it’s a normal thing to answer cause it is really just normal.</p>
<p>“Oh I see..Well anyway, breakfast’ll be ready in a bit” Kihyun managed to say before walking past Shownu. Shownu casually walked towards their shared room with Changkyun and Wonho to put on clothes and freshen up.</p>
<p>Kihyun made his way to the kitchen only to be welcomed by a smirking Changkyun wearing only black boxers and with towels on his shoulders, and clearly have waited for Shownu to finish taking a bath.</p>
<p>“Had seen your breakfast ahead of us huh?” Changkyun said with a lop-sided grin. </p>
<p>“No, I haven’t cooked yet” Kihyun briefly answered unaware of what Changkyun is really trying to say. Changkyun only smirked more before making his way to the now empty ground floor bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already around 2pm when Shownu made his appearance on the dorm’s living room to inform his members that he will be going to the company to do some practice. Jooheon and Minhyuk were lying on the couch bantering while watching some series on Netflix which Shownu did not bother to know. Changkyun went to his studio after having breakfast so he was not at the dorm at the moment. Hyungwon apparently is lying on his bed again in their room after shoving a spoon or two of rice in his mouth for lunch and Hoseok was in Hyungwon’s room on the excuse of borrowing Minhyuk’s new game device.</p>
<p>“Where’s Kihyun?” Shownu asked jooheon and Minhyuk while putting on his shoes. </p>
<p>Minhyuk just shrugged and continue poking Jooheon’s side. </p>
<p>“Stop it!” Jooheon told Minhyuk. “Hyung, he left earlier. I just don’t know where he is headed to. Grocery maybe?” that was all Jooheon managed to say before going into a laughter fit because Minhyuk is just so unstoppable, having no mercy on his ticklish sides.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back before dinner. Make sure not to burn the house if ever you felt like cooking or something” Shownu said while half-laughing at his own words but the playful dongsaengs are just too engrossed in their own world of tickling and giggling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It goes like bang….” the speakers blasted loudly as Shownu was nearing the dance practice hall.It seemed that the hall is occupied after all. Maybe it was Changkyun who decided to do some dance practice after having finished whatever business he had in his studio.</p>
<p>Shownu opened the door and sneak his head first to see who is inside. At first, he saw no one. Maybe the speakers were just left playing after all. But when he looked at the right side of the hall as he was closing the door behind him, there he saw someone sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. He was clearly catching his breath and is sweating profusely because of what he assumed, was intense practice. </p>
<p>It was Yoo Kihyun.</p>
<p>The younger haven’t known yet about the older’s presence. He was so busy catching his breath and wiping his sweat. </p>
<p>“Kihyun-ah wasseo?” Shownu greeted the younger.</p>
<p>Kihyun turned his head to the direction of the voice and his eyes went wide as he sees Shownu putting down his bag wearing a gray sweat pants with his immaculately white shirt which always seem to make him look both cool and hot at the same time.</p>
<p>Shit, why is he here?!! Kihyun screamed silently in his head. He left the dorm an hour ago hoping to find peace of mind through practicing alone. Back in the dorm, he just felt so suffocated. He was so paranoid he might bump into Shownu at any time at any part of the dorm and he would again act like a fool in front of him. <br/>He is soo annoyed at himself for acting that way but he can’t helped it. His heart seemed to beat erratically whenever Shownu is around ever since that stupid photoshoot. </p>
<p>It was his fault to begin with. He told the staff that any poses will do. So when the photographer told him to put an arm on Shownu’s shoulder, he did, like a casual gesture among brothers; when they told him to lay on Shownu’s thighs, he did. It was comfortable anyways. When they told him to put his chin on Shownu’s shoulders from the back, he did, it’s manageable. When they told Shownu to piggyback him, he consented, he found it funny anyways. When they told Shownu to hug him from behind and the older’s arms ended on his waist, he just smiled at the camera. </p>
<p>Just when the photographer announced that they were done, Kihyun turned around but Shownu haven’t removed his arms on his waist yet. He ended up face to face with Shownu with the latter’s arms still hugging him and now Shownu is looking down at him and Kihyun eyes was met by Shownu’s lips. He doesn’t know why he did that but Kihyun closed his eyes. Shownu’s lips was somewhere on his eyelids. He stood unmoving. Shownu did the same and for some solid seconds, it seemed they had a world of their own. Everything falls into the background and Kihyun, he knew he heard his heart beat so loudly in that few seconds. </p>
<p>They were brought back to the reality when they heard one of the staff clapped twice and says “Time to pack up guys!” Kihyun pushed Shownu a little bit hard than necessary. He saw Shownu’ s ears in the deepest shade of red it can ever get. Their leader was also unable to look at him in the eyes.  He hurriedly drag his feet to anywhere it may lead him just as long as he won’t be near his leader that moment.</p>
<p>“What the hell just happened??/!!!” Kihyun screams inside his mind.  He balls his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned almost white. He was in the comfort room. He splashed cold water on his face hoping the heat creeping into his body will be put off. He looked at himself in the mirror. “What the hell are you thinking Yoo Kihyun??! Why did you close your eyes?/!!” he muttered under his breath still staring, no. more on glaring at his reflection in the mirror. </p>
<p>After calming down himself, he made his way to the van that will bring them home. He was lucky enough the van they rode this time was wide enough they won’t be cramped into a tiny space together. </p>
<p>Kihyun insisted sitting beside their manager hyung on the seat exactly behind the driver. Shownu on the other hand contented himself to sit at the most back part of the car. Everything seemed normal again if not only for the glances Shownu is throwing at Kihyun’s direction which the younger can visibly see on the front mirror. The elder seemed he has something to say to Kihyun but the presence of the manager and the driver compelled him to stop whatever it is he wanted to say. Kihyun was thankful, he sat beside the manager-hyung.</p>
<p>It was already in the wee hours of Friday morning when they arrived at the dorm. Starting that day, Kihyun did his best to avoid Shownu but their dorm is just not that big for him to do so successfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was brought back to the present when Shownu waved his hand in front of him as he is obviously lost in his thoughts. </p><p>“Kihyun-ah have some” he heard Shownu said as the elder handed him a bottle of Gatorade.</p><p>“Th-Thanks” Kihyun stuttered as he got the bottle being offered to him. “You’re here to practice as well?” Kihyun asked trying to normalize the mood.</p><p>“Yes. I’d figured out I can spend some time practicing than wasting precious time playing games on my phone.” Shownu explained as he removed his shirt to obviously change into his tank top. </p><p>Removing shirts in front of members is a normal thing. They even had shower together at times. This act must not be of importance to Kihyun but he found out that it is. He almost choked on his Gatorade when he saw Shownu’s naked upper body. He can see the perfect shoulder blades as Shownu is standing almost beside him giving him a side view of the elder’s body. His sweat pants is also hanging low on his hips he can see where his happy trail starts as Shownu moved a little to put on his tank top.</p><p>“You okay?” Shownu asked as he went near Kihyun to check him and maybe run a hand on his back to help him with his choking.</p><p>“It’s okay. ‘s okay. ‘s okay”.. Kihyun mumbled fastly as if a mantra while raising his hands and palms up signaling Shownu to stop getting near him coz he’s okay, really.  </p><p>“Okay. I’ll practice more of the bridge part. You can join me if you want” <br/>Shownu declared as he made his way to the center of the practice hall. </p><p>“I’ll just take a rest. I had been dancing for an hour now”, Kihyun answered.<br/>He was able to breathe again when Shownu started practicing for real leaving him to tend to whatever emotions he is feeling at the moment.</p><p>How ironic that he left home a while ago to avoid Shownu just to end up being with him- only the two of them alone in this practice hall. He can do nothing about it. They were literally on the same dorm, on the same company, on the same group. What makes him think he can avoid Shownu easily? But at the back of his mind, he questioned himself, why does he need to avoid Shownu in the first place? The answer is there, he knew that he knows, but can’t just admit it to himself openly- he is attracted to his hyung and just thinking about it makes his heart and his head ache because as the other half of the bosoo brothers, he knows he must not be feeling any of this! He must not be attracted to a male,, much more to his hyung and most importantly to his Shownu hyung.</p><p>He tried to distract himself by dancing on the opposite side of the hall. He was just counting on his mind coz apparently Shownu’s the one using the speaker now and he is practicing a different part than that of Kihyun’s.</p><p>But since the mirrors are on two sides of the wall, he can still see Shownu’s back as he danced but he tried his bestest to look only at himself and focus on the dance but he kept on messing up the choreo. His mind is just soo distracted. </p><p>The next moment, he found Shownu standing behind him guiding his hands from the back to get the perfect angle for the choreo. Kihyun seemed electrified by the skin contact. They were both sweaty and Shownu’s arms are in contact with his arms and hands. </p><p>“Kihyun-ah, raise your hands a little higher and have your wrist tilt a little to the right”, Shownu explained. </p><p>Kihyun hastily removed his hands from Shownu’s touch as if he’s scorched. “I-i c-can managed. I’ll just start from the beginning” Kihyun replied..</p><p>“Kihyun-ah let me help you. I know this is important for you. This is your solo part. You must be in the best form possible” Shownu answered.</p><p>Kihyun had nothing to get back at him with that. He knows that Shownu is just doing what is expected of him as the main dancer and as the leader. He only wants the best for the group.</p><p>Kihyun watched Shownu for some time until Shownu told him to dance with him while monitoring his every move in front of the mirror. At some part, Kihyun was doing quite well. He wanted to show the elder that he already had learned what he had taught, but at some part, he kept on messing up. Shownu saw it as another reason for him to get behind Kihyun once again.Only this time, he was closer. He was exactly behind Kihyun’s back and Kihyun can feel his body heat. His heart was thumping so loudly, he’s afraid his hyung must have heard it. Kihyun took all the courage he can muster to act unfazed by Shownu’s actions. He was just being taught by Shownu just like what he could have done to any other member whom he see is struggling with the choreography. </p><p>He danced and danced and with the choreo in which he has to step backward, he did not anticipate that Shownu would be so near behind him that he accidentally stepped on Shownu’s foot tripping him backwards. Luckily, Shownu was able to catch him before he falls back flat on the floor. But with such movement, Shownu had his one arm on his elbow and another on his waist, and when he moved to stand upright, Shownu’s arms are now both on his waist. He turned to say his thank you hastily but it was a wrong  move. He found himself exactly on the same position with that of their photoshoot “moment”- they are again face to face  and Shownu is “hugging” him but this time since Shownu had anticipated his fall earlier, Shownu had his legs slightly bent causing them to be at eye level with each other and now their lips are so close it’s almost touching..</p><p>“Sss—sorry, I didn’t mean to step on you” Kihyun muttered as he move far from Shownu’s hug and bowed repeatedly to show his apology, bowing so he can hide the tinge of pink on his face at the moment.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. It’s my fault I shouldn’t have stand right behind you so near”, Shownu answered with a blush obviously creeping to his cheeks and ears as well. </p><p>There was awkward silence for almost an eternity.</p><p>When Shownu obviously managed to composed himself after the incident, he said, “The young ones are probably waiting. We haven’t left any cooked food at the dorm. Let’s wrap up now”. Shownu told Kihyun as he reached out for his bag on the floor.</p><p>“Ah uhm yeah.. uhm yes, uhm Go ahead. I’ll still go to the E-mart to buy some groceries. We do not have enough stuff for the week” Kihyun stuttered.</p><p>“Oh.. I’ll go with you then. It’s not that late anyway. Just let me wash my face for a minute.” Shownu told Kihyun as he made his way towards the company’s shower room obviously trying to sweep under the rug whatever had happened just a while ago.</p><p>“No. It’s okay. I’ll go alone” Kihyun claimed but Shownu was now nowhere inside the hall.</p><p> </p><p>It was past 8PM when Shownu and Kihyun returned to the dorm with three grocery bags in hand. Shownu apparently holding all the bags cause he insisted to Kihyun that he can.. Kihyun worn out from the dance practice happily agreed. </p><p>“Hyung, where have you been? Did you just go grocery shopping for 6 hours?? And why is Hyunwoo hyung with you?? I thought he’s been practicing at the company??!!” Jooheon fired instantly the moment the two of them entered the house.</p><p>“Woah,, chill Jooheon-ah”  Kihyun tried to calm down his hyperactive dongsaeng.</p><p>Before Kihyun can even answer all Jooheon’s questions, Jooheon started again.</p><p>“Hyung, Hyungwon hyung cooked Han River ramyun! You should have seen and tasted it. It’s beyond edible.” Jooheon started telling Shownu while suppressing his laughter so that he can narrate the story fully. “Hoseok hyung went cooking but Hyungwon hyung volunteered to help. Can you believe it, he poured 10 cups of water for 4 ramyun and he turned off the stove after only 3  minutes!!” Jooheon continued. “The ramyun was still uncooked and the soup tastes like dirty water. We had no choice but to throw it away.” Jooheon finished his story while pouting.</p><p>“Yah Kihyun-ah. We are to die of hunger! Please make anything” Minhyuk exaggerated while fake crying and holding his belly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just have food delivery instead?” Shownu asked Minhyuk.</p><p>“We are about to but Hoseok hyung scolded us saying we should limit eating delivery food since it is not good for our health” Minhyuk explained while pouting too.</p><p>“It’s as if ramyun is good to take on a daily basis either” Jooheon sneered referring to Wonho’s love for noodles.</p><p>“Now that you’re here, please make anything edible pleeeaassee!” Minhyuk plead using his puppy eyes.</p><p>“Okay, I get It, just don’t go puppy eyes at me. It’s disgusting!” Kihyun giving in to Minhyuk’s plea.</p><p>“No, you can go shower and take some rest. I’ll cook dinner for us tonight”, Shownu cut Kihyun as he was to make his way to the kitchen</p><p>“But Hyung, you’re tired as well” Kihyun replied.</p><p>“I’m not that tired. Now go shower and relaxed those tense muscles” Shownu gave Kihyun a look so soft. As if a gaze telling him to just go follow what he is saying. It almost made Kihyun’s knees so weak. Good thing he has his back leaning at the side of the couch or else god knows what may happen.</p><p>Kihyun gave in to Shownu and is now making his way to their room to go shower and have his clothes changed. Wonho and Hyungwon were lying with their chest on the bed and are too engulfed in whatever online game they are playing on their phones. </p><p>Before Kihyun can start cleaning his tired body, he shouted from inside the bathroom “Where is my body wash?”</p><p>“I borrowed it. It’s in our bathroom” Wonho shouted from the outside.</p><p>Kihyun waited for the older male to actually go to the hustle of going to his room to get the bottle of body wash he borrowed from the younger male but it seemed that Wonho has no intention of lifting his butt from the bed as louder game-related shouts can be heard from him and Wonnie.</p><p>Kihyun had no choice but to make his way to Shownu. Wonho and Changkyun’s shared room to get the lemon-scented body wash he loves to use everyday. When he get into the room, it was empty. No traces of Changkyun. He went directly to the bathroom and get what he’s looking for and when he opened the door to exit the room, Changkyun was there on his way to enter. </p><p>“You just arrived? Where have you been? Studio?” Kihyun asked the maknae.</p><p>The maknae just shrugged and instead said “had some great time there, haven’t you?” question directed to Kihyun with those playful eyes and devilish grin on his lips once again.</p><p>“Huh? What are you talking about? Go change and dinner will be ready soon” Kihyun told the maknae  still completely unaware of what the maknae is trying to say. He took it as if the maknae is just fooling around and literally meant nothing. He continued on his way and had his shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner was uneventful. Just the 7 of them chugging down whatever Shownu had prepared which in their case were soft tofu stew and some egg rolls. </p><p>As usual, Kihyun volunteered to stay after dinner to wash the dishes. The rest were in the living room now watching some tv-series with the exception of Shownu who had gone upstairs already to take a rest.</p><p>As Kihyun finished washing the dishes and is now tidying up the sink, Changkyun entered the kitchen to get some water from the fridge.</p><p>“Just wash the glass you’ve used yourself”, Kihyun told the maknae pertaining to the glass in his hand.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re finally getting at something. That’s an improvement for you. I just hope you’ll be a little bit bolder than what you are doing now”. Changkyun uttered out of the blue.</p><p>“Huh?? And what do you exactly mean by that?” Kihyun asked still clueless about his dongsaeng’s words.</p><p>“Nothing much. Just saying. You should not be contented keeping your feelings at bay. Do something. Take actions. Someone needs to take the first move or else you two would be running in circles.” the maknae advised.</p><p>Kihyun can only raise an eyebrow. He has no fvcking idea what Changkyun is talking about. His puzzled face shows it all.</p><p>As if he was able to read what’s on his hyung’s mind, Changkyun said “It’s Hyunwoo Hyung….” Changkyun trailed off before disappearing from the kitchen.</p><p>Kihyun stood there as if his feet were glued to the ground. “How? What? When?” These are some of the thousand questions occupying his mind at that moment.. How did Changkyun know? Was he really that obvious? What on earth had he done which gave the idea away? And when exactly did Changkyun know about it when he himself, hasn’t come to full terms on it yet.</p><p>Now Kihyun is more than confused as he was before. The maknae seemed to take notice. Would the other members seem to catch up too? And what does he mean when he says <br/>“you two would be running in circles?” It’s not as if Shownu had feelings for him as well, coz that would be something next to impossible.</p><p>His temple was starting to throb due to overthinking. He decided to call it a day and made his way to their shared room. His body was tired enough.. getting his brain tired as well will do him no good. Also, they’ve got a schedule the next day so the best thing to do now is sleep.</p><p>Their room was silent. Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon were still downstairs. He climbed onto his bed and finally let sleep take over.</p><p>He had barely closed his eyes when he heard the door being opened. He did not bother to lift his body from the bed. It is obviously his roommates anyway. His back was turned towards the door so he did not actually see who entered.  He felt someone sit at the end of his bed. </p><p>He was about to say “Yaah. Go sit in your own bed Mihyuk-ah” fully trusting his gut that it was Minhyuk all along but words barely escaped his mouth when he heard the voice spoke..<br/>“Are you asleep Kihyunnie?” </p><p>It was Shownu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun’s eyes went wide. He started to panic internally. He’d hoped his ears were just betraying him but it’s not the case. </p><p>“Kihyunnie, you asleep?” Shownu asked for the second time.</p><p>Kihyun faced Shownu despite his shock and answered “Not yet Hyung. But, what seems to be the matter?”</p><p>“Manager hyung just called a while ago telling that our schedule for tomorrow for the quiz show was cancelled to a later date” Shownu started explaining.</p><p>“Oh, I see. It’s still a good thing, we can practice more” Kihyun said as he sat up in his bed, with his blanket still draped over him. </p><p>“and another one, the interview for the magazine will be tomorrow instead of Saturday.” Shownu added.</p><p>Kihyun blinked twice trying to process the information Shownu just gave him. “Tomorrow? Why the sudden change?”</p><p>Shownu just shrugged his shoulders. “Come on, it’s not like it’s the first time things like this happen.. Why? do you have something to do tomorrow?” Shownu asked..</p><p>“Oh nothing.. I just thought ..uhmm.. nevermind” Kihyun decided not to continue..</p><p>“Ki, is something bothering you?” Shownu shifted from the edge of the bed to the middle part meeting Kihyun’s eyes. Shownu is now sitting few inches away from Kihyun still holding his gaze towards the younger.</p><p>Kihyun can’t help but chickened out. His hyung was too damn near.. in his room..in his bed! His tongue was lost. He can’t utter a single word..</p><p>“Ki..” Shownu repeated.. “Am I bothering you?” Shownu questioned the younger with an emphasis on “I” with a voice suddenly turned so low and seductive. As if it was not enough, Shownu’s face got even closer and is now a few inches away from Kihyun’s neck and ears.</p><p>“Hyung.. what do you…err.. mean by that.. haha..of course not.. why would you be?” Kihyun trying to keep his cool, faking a chuckle hoping Shownu wouldn’t hear how his heart is beating erratically that moment. He tried to laugh hoping to change the sudden atmosphere Shownu was creating. His almond eyes smiling as well almost reaching his ears..</p><p>“Coz I believe I am having that effect on you recently” Shownu whispered so close to Kihyun’s ears making the younger almost jump out from the ticklish feeling. Gosh, his ears are so sensitive and everybody knows that.. but the ticklish feeling was overwhelmed by something more- by Shownu’s words.</p><p>Kihyun looked at his hyung and Shownu also looked at him straight in the eyes with a naughty smile on his lips.. Their gazes locked. No one dared to breathe a single word until Hyunwoo decided to run his hand on Kihyun’s back making the other jolt in surprise but before Kihyun can remove himself from Shownu’s touch, the older male got rid of the blanket and pulled him closer by holding his small waist closer.</p><p>“Tell me I am not the only one who thinks this way” Shownu mumbled, his lips just a few centimeters away from Kihyun’s. </p><p>“Hyung..” Kihyun trailed off. He is now staring at Shownu’s lips..</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re saying” Kihyun tried to wriggle free from Shownu “I really just don’t…” </p><p>Kihyun’s words were lost in his mouth as Shownu hungrily claimed his lips. To say that Kihyun was shocked is an understatement! His face feels so hot, he was so sure he was beet red. The gray haired male was so caught off guard his jaw literally dropped, which made him open his mouth, but Shownu made that an opportunity to slide his tongue onto Kihyun’s mouth. The younger male was still stiff, lips and tongue not yet responding. Shownu brought his hand to Kihyun’s nape and ran it up and down as if trying to massage him and pull the younger’s head closer. </p><p>The next thing Kihyun did was close his eyes. As Shownu’s tongue ravaged Kihyun’s as if he was memorizing every part of the younger’s  mouth, Kihyun can’t help but moan at the exquisite feeling. How long had it been since he had his kiss? High school days? Trainee days? He can’t barely remember because none of those kisses matter. </p><p>Kihyun found himself responding to the kiss. Their kisses are so wet, so sloppy, so hungry and so sinful. He matched the eagerness Shownu was showing. But when Shownu felt Kihyun already gave in to his kisses, their kiss slowed down..It was no longer the kiss meant to devour.. it was the sensual kiss meant to come along with emotions and Kihyun relished that delectable feeling. </p><p>Shownu caressed Kihyun’s head with his left hand and pull him much..much closer with his right hand as if he cannot afford to lose Kihyun at any moment. As for Kihyun, he found himself clinging onto Shownu’s neck and rummaging his hair from time to time. </p><p>He can feel the heat radiating from the older male’s body. The warmth is something so strange and unfamiliar but it is also something he felt he’d known through ages.  He opened his eyes a bit to take a peek at Shownu’s face. </p><p>Shownu’s eyes were still closed. His lips are now quite sore and so red from all the kissing. He bet his lips also were. Kihyun closed his eyes once more. Is this really happening?? Are they really kissing each other?? It seemed so surreal! Something that can happen only in Kihyun’s dreams, but as those dreams turned into this reality, he can’t figure out what to do next.</p><p>But Shownu does.</p><p>As the kiss grew more intense, Shownu can’t get his mind to do the right thing. This is wrong! This is sooo wrong!! But having Kihyun’s mouth in his,, goddamn feels so right! Who cares what may happen after all this. The next thing Shownu did was to lay Kihyun on the bed while they are still on a lip lock. The younger seemed nervous as the small hands at the back of his neck seemed to clutch him tighter. </p><p>Kihyun was now fully laid into the bed and Shownu was on top of him. He looked at Kihyun and the younger seemed to panic on the inside, but still chose to trust him. The kiss left Kihyun’s lips and is now slowly trailing down his neck and collar bone.  Kihyun can’t help but to arch his back from the blissful sensation and moan in pleasure. His hands were now on Shownu’s clothed chest. He can feel the taut abdomen under that cotton shirt and he suddenly wanted to rip it off but still mindful of his hyung’s thoughts. </p><p>Shownu continued to leave hungry kisses on Kihyun’s neck. He nibbled and kissed and nibbled and kissed and licked, Kihyun was sure it would leave a mark but he was too drowned and intoxicated by his human elixir, that would be the least of his worries. </p><p>Shownu enjoyed himself to Kihyun’s luscious neck. It had always caught his attention from the very beginning. Kihyun had such sexy neck but it seemed Kihyun was not even aware of it. His  right hand found its way onto the hem of Kihyun’s shirt and the next thing Kihyun knew, Shownu’s hands were now underneath his pajama top. </p><p>Kihyun shuddered under Shownu’s warm touch as the older male’s hands continuously slid up and down his chest, his stomach, his chest again, his stomach again before it finally rested on Kihyun’s sensitive nubs. </p><p>Kihyun can’t help but to elicit a yelp when Shownu flicked his love handle- pinching, twiddling, and rubbing it with one hand, one time the left nub and the other time the right. Kihyun was putty under Shownu’s touch. </p><p>Shownu decided to give Kihyun’s neck a break and returned to Kihyun’s lips before he reached down bringing the smaller male’s pajama top higher revealing Kihyun’s creamy white abdomen. He is not that ripped like him or Hoseok but his muscles are toned and he has such wonderful pecs Monbebes went crazy about before. </p><p>He had the younger brought a hand over his own mouth to suppress the loud moan he can’t help but make when Shownu closed his mouth on his right nipple.. sucking it, licking it,  and toying it with the tip of his tongue while Shownu’s other hand was on his left nipple pinching it until it was the one being given attention and the right nip was left to Shownu’s hands.</p><p>“Hyuunng,, nnnggg, uhhmm,, nggg” Kihyun moaned. The sound escaping from the hands covering his mouth. He can now feel the heat of Shownu’s erection down there and the knowledge that it was him causing Shownu to feel that way both excites and scares him..</p><p>Shownu paused and sat on his heels so he can free his upper body from the shirt he is wearing. Kihyun revel in such a sight.. Before him is Shownu’s naked upper body which he had seen over a million times both at home and in stage but knowing such tempting and luscious sight is for him and him alone to marvel and to savor gave him such ecstasy he thought he’d lose his sanity right there and then. </p><p>Kihyun was so lost in such a delightful sight before him and his thoughts that can almost send him to the depths of hell, he barely even notice Shownu’s changed expression until the older male hastily jumped out from the bed and hurriedly reached out for the shirt he just managed to toss just a while ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Yaah yaah! You better keep your promise this time or else I’ll smack those thighs and chubby ass. Hahaha” the voice said followed by a contagious laugh- - It was Minhyuk talking to Jooheon.</p><p>“Shit..shit..” Kihyun cursed under his breathe. His eyes went wide first from shock, then from fear, then from worry..Kihyun’s brain almost stopped working with the knowledge that they are about to get caught.<br/> Shownu tossed the formerly neglected blanket onto Kihyun and made him assume a sleeping position just like the one he have had before Shownu entered the room. </p><p>“Oh, wait hyung I forgot something downstairs. Come with me. Hyungwon already turned off the lights” </p><p>They heard Jooheon asked Minhyuk. The voice was so near, they are sure the two had been right in front of the door.</p><p>“What a big scaredy cat”  They heard Minhyuk said before total silence can be heard outside. They assumed the two already left. The two of them exhaled for long, they did not even notice they were both holding their breaths. </p><p>Kihyun sat up and looked at Shownu once again, his eyes asking for a confirmation that the two indeed left. And as if Shownu understood his gaze, he said “They’re gone now”..</p><p> “uhm.. Kihyunnie, have some rest now. We have a schedule tomorrow remember.” Shownu told him now with an affectionate gaze.. the heat in his eyes were now gone..He is back to being the Hyunwoo hyung he knows again. </p><p>Kihyun only nodded in reply. He again looked at Shownu, wondering if the latter would give him some sort of explanation of what just had happened..Was Shownu just carried away by the heat of the moment? Does Shownu really felt the same way towards him as well like Changkyun have said? Does Shownu also “enjoyed” what they have just shared? He was looking for some sort of answers in Shownu’s eyes.</p><p>“I said rest now. Do not overthink..” Shownu smiled warmly before bringing his face closer again to Kihyun’s face.</p><p>Kihyun can only close his eyes.. expecting for another kiss maybe..</p><p>But none of what he expected happened. Few seconds later, he opened his eyes and Shownu was grinning so wide as if he was making fun of him.. </p><p>Kihyun raised an eyebrow- the truth that Shownu had just teased him dawned upon him and he started hitting Shownu’s biceps.</p><p>“You’re a tease! I hate you!” Kihyun continued hitting the older male’s arms.</p><p>“Yah yah Stop it now.. Haha sorry but you just really look so cute” Shownu confessed. </p><p>Kihyun blushed at the comment.</p><p>“I’ll go now. Make sure to apply extra foundation on your neck tomorrow” Shownu remarked while half-giggling.</p><p>Kihyun sub consciously reached out for his neck. He knew it!! Hickeys!! Gosh! What did he actually put himself into..</p><p>Before Kihyun can even managed to hit him one more time, Shownu rose from the bed and turned off the lamp shade on Kihyun’s bedside table. </p><p>Shownu  held Kihyun by the back of his shoulders and made him lie down again and arrange the blanket on top of him..</p><p>“Goodnight Kihyunnie..dream of me” Shownu said the last time as he kissed Kihyun on the forehead and finally made his way out of the room leaving a blushing Kihyun behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the very slow updates. Caught a flu last week. Can barely get up and write.. but anyway I hope I can update faster this week. Thanks for reading. Stream SMOKY by Joohoney!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Teaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ngrggghhhk… ngrnkkkkk”<br/>“ngrggggghhhhhhk…. Nggggrrrkk”</p><p>Kihyun woke up to the seemingly snoring contest Jooheon and Hyungwon are having. He got his phone from the bedside table. Its 7am. Wait… It’s 7AM!!!!</p><p>He hurriedly wore his slippers and had almost shaken Minhyuk up only to be stopped by the faint recalling of their schedule being cancelled that day. Shownu told him about it last night..</p><p>Shownu… and last night..</p><p>Kihyun felt his face suddenly flushed. He sat again on his bed. He covered his face with his both hands and lightly slapped his both cheeks continuously as if he was trying to confirm it himself that it was not a dream-  at least, not this time around.</p><p>He grabbed a pillow, hugged it, and brought it over his mouth hoping it would somehow stifle the sound of his scream…</p><p>“Aaaaaaaacccckkk” he screamed into his pillow. He lay down again on his bed face down while his right fist continued to pound on the cushion. Gosh, he felt like a teenager who finally was noticed by his crush.. oh wait. That’s exactly what it is except for the being a teenager part. He laughed inwardly at his own thoughts. </p><p>He and Shownu kissed and made out last night. He still can’t get over it! He remembered Shownu’s soft lips over his and the way his hyung caressed his body as if adoring it.. Kihyun pounded the bed with his fist again! His mouth might tear apart from the wide smile he’d been having that moment. <br/>From…Why did Shownu kiss him? Why did he act so sweet after it? Is Shownu also harboring feelings for him for a long time already? Was Changkyun right all along? What is their relationship now? Have they gone to a notch higher than friendship? Would Shownu be his boyfriend now? Will they be happy as he wished they would be??.....</p><p>To…. How would the members react if they learned about it? What will the manager hyungs and the company do How would Monbebes react if news about it comes to light? .. </p><p>Kihyun’s mind is so full of these thoughts but he heard Shownu’s voice inside his head “Do not overthink!” </p><p>Yeah.. right.. let’s just bring things up to fate. Whatever will happen is bound to happen anyway. Kihyun decided to get up and start his day. </p><p> </p><p>“Yahh. Yaah. Wake up now. Breakfast is ready..Just help yourself. We’ll be out for the day. Just order your lunch” Kihyun shouted to  Jooheon  who was still lying in bed fidgeting with his phone and to Minhyuk and Hyungwon who are still sleeping.</p><p>Jooheon only managed to answer a “Yes, hyung” before paying his full attention to his phone again.</p><p>He closed the door shut. No need to go to the other room. They are all awake anyway. Hoseok as usual is at the makeshift gym he put up in the living room. He caught sight of Changkyun earlier entering the bathroom and he was certain Shownu was already dressing up for their schedule.</p><p>Kihyun went back to the kitchen to see whether the coffee he’d boiled is already done. </p><p>Changkyun entered the kitchen as well and got a mug and went near him raising the mug without a word. It is the maknae saying “Kihyun hyung, pour me some coffee” without exactly saying it and Kihyun fully understands it. </p><p>After giving the maknae his morning coffee, he went near the stove to get the kimchi fried rice he cooked a while ago and pour it on a plate. </p><p>“I already ate. Have your breakfast now or together with Hoseok hyung when he’s done”. Kihyun told the maknae. </p><p>Changkyun had his back rested on the side of the sink. One hand propped by the sink to support his body while leaning while the other hand holding a mug of coffee to his mouth. </p><p>“So, finally there’s some improvement huh.” Changkyun started off. </p><p>Kihyun glanced towards Changkyun but said nothing..</p><p>“I always have thought you were the aggressive type, but it seemed Hyunwoo hyung manned up to his feelings this time” Changkyun continued..</p><p>“Yah.. are you such a perv? Are you monitoring us or sumthin? How come you always know what’s happening? And why are you just so certain of things?” Kihyun remarked trying to make the maknae back off with his probing and at the same time being genuinely amused at how fast the maknae can figure things out.</p><p>“It’s simple to put one and one to make two, I guess” Changkyun shortly replied before sipping his coffee again.</p><p>“It started faster than I thought,” Changkyun said. </p><p>“What? What started faster?” Kihyun asked.</p><p>“Just.. you know.. good things..” Changkyun answered meaningfully.</p><p>“Yah, stop it! You’re giving me the creeps..” Kihyun retorted.</p><p>Changkyun walked towards the sink to put his now empty mug of coffee in there. Kihyun was about to shout at him again for leaving the mug unwashed but before Kihyun was able to shot fire his words, Changkyun pointed his fingers and bring it to Kihyun’s neck.</p><p>“Minhyuk hyung has a better sweat-proof foundation and that of your skin tone, I suggest you use that” Changkyun said while smirking.</p><p>Kihyun was so caught off guard, he can only open and close his mouth and say  “You…you brat!!!”  but before he can chase the maknae for a good spanking, Changkyun was already out of the kitchen.</p><p>Kihyun was left alone in the kitchen. He touched his neck once again. He generously applied make-up on the bruised part of his neck, making sure it would be all covered-up. It’s not as if he can wear a turtleneck anyways.</p><p>He was stressing over how to hide it and was faking an angry statement when he said, not so loud for everybody to hear but still loud enough to be heard by someone near.<br/> “This is your fault..Sohn Hyunwoo!!!!!!!!”</p><p>“Missed me already?” </p><p>It was exactly the moment Shownu decided to walk into the kitchen.</p><p>“It’s good to know you missed me”, Shownu continued while trying to suppress a giggle. He put his hands on Kihyun’s hair, pat it and slightly rummaged it.</p><p>Kihyun caught his hyung’s hand before it totally ruins the work he’d done on his hair earlier.</p><p>“Stop it hyung, I did my hair for the interview”, Kihyun told Shownu while pouting. </p><p>It was at that moment Shownu gave Kihyun a peck on the lips. <br/>“Good morning Kihyunie” Shownu greeted.</p><p>Kihyun was once again taken aback. He can’t pull himself yet over the fact that they already have “something”. Would this be their “new normal” now? Cause he does not have any complaints if yes. </p><p>“have your breakfast Hyung” Kihyun invited him to the table. </p><p>“Already had while you’re upstairs” Shownu explained. “So, you ready?”</p><p>“For what?” Kihyun asked.. Can Shownu be more specific? His heart is beating so loudly, his chest might have had hurt.</p><p>“For the interview of course,” Shownu stated as a matter-of-factly.<br/>“aaaahhh. Yeah hyung” Kihyun replied.</p><p>“that ‘aaaahhh’ , are you thinking about something else Kihyunnie?” Shownu asked, a smirk forming on his face.</p><p>“no, no, no of course not.” Kihyun waved his hand in strong denial.</p><p>Shownu can only chuckle. Oh how he loves teasing Kihyun. The way he blushes is just too cute. His face wrinkles and his dimples are so visible.</p><p>“Manager hyung is outside, let’s go?” Shownu asked.</p><p>“Oh.. yes. Okay. I’ll just get my things upstairs. You go ahead. I’ll follow” Kihyun explained. </p><p>Shownu grabbed Kihyun’s hand and squeezed it. <br/>“Okay. As you say” he said before making his way to the company car waiting for them outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride on the way home was comfortably quiet. Kihyun and Shownu were seated at the back of the car. It was exactly the opposite of the ride they have had almost a week ago when they first had the photoshoot. The younger had his head on Shownu’s shoulders while sweet slumber took over him. Meanwhile, Shownu was awake, slightly tired but not tired enough to actually sleep. His fingers were intertwined with Kihyun’s and he can’t help but smile warmly at the position they are in, at the moment. Their manager was seated in front and did not bother to ask why they are in such a position. It can only be seen as a brotherly act. They are bandmates after all and friends as well. Only the soft buzzing of the car’s engine can be heard and the mellow sound of a random song playing from the car’s stereo. </p><p>	Shownu looked at Kihyun once again. He reached out for his phone in his pocket and took a picture of them. Kihyun was sleeping peacefully on his shoulders. His always-smiling eyes which were oh so lively are shut closed. His pointy nose and his small cherry red lips with his protruding cheekbones all placed on his small face which overall made up the oh-so-cute image is one of the so many charms Kihyun possesses which made him win Shownu over.</p><p>Kihyun, in his sleeping state, has almost looked like an angel in Shownu’s eyes. Gone was the usual scowl on his face whenever Hyungwon and Minhyuk tease him. Gone was the annoyance in Kihyun’s brows whenever he sees their dorm in utter disarray. Gone was the oozing self-confidence Kihyun usually wears as a mask on his face to cover the thousands of insecurities and worries he hides deep within. It was Yoo Kihyun- the real Kihyun whom he always knows existed just for him and for the people closest to him. Shownu can’t help but feel warm deep inside knowing that this Kihyun was HIS.. at least for now.. and for the future? Well, no one knows what it holds for both of them. He can only be grateful for such a blessing he has right now.</p><p>Shownu’s thoughts wander to the interview they have had earlier. Questions about their comeback surfaced as expected. They are all excited about it as well. One particular question lingered in his mind. It was about his thoughts on Kihyun having been given a solo dance part in their title track. He gave honest compliments to Kihyun and he was also just happy that Kihyun mentioned his name from time to time, saying it was him who gave Kihyun the assurance that everything would be fine; that it was him who held the group together; that he is such an amazing leader, so on and so forth. It’s as if Kihyun can’t stop talking about him. Thankfully, Kihyun managed to tone down his answers in a way that it would not appear as if they are really sharing something special, but he knows better than the back of his hands that their ever-devoted ShowKi stans would be able to read between the lines and caught up onto something.</p><p>Well, they will just cross the bridge if they get there. For once in his life, Shownu wanted to be happy without thinking of the possible repercussions. It is actually the same thing Kihyun is doing anyway. Last night, it’s as if they let go of everything and just followed their own hearts. To what or to where it will lead them to.. only the future knows.<br/>Shownu looked outside. It was already getting dark. He glanced at his watch. It was 8:00 PM. He wondered if his members already had their dinner. He fidgeted and dialed in his phone in an attempt to order some food. He would not let Kihyun cook for the night anymore after a long day’s work. He slid his phone back into his pocket but the slight movement caused Kihyun to wake up.</p><p>“uhmm… hmmmmnngg” Kihyun mumbled. “did we arrive at the dorm?” he asked.</p><p>“No, no, we haven’t yet. We were stuck in the traffic earlier” Shownu explained.  </p><p>Kihyun arranged his seat and rub the sleep from his eyes. “Did I sleep for long? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable” Kihyun muttered.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You can sleep more. We still have an hour at most before reaching home. Traffic’s worse when we hit the next road” Shownu explained while looking softly at Kihyun.</p><p>Kihyun looked at Shownu with his almond eyes. He shifted his seat upon noticing he was seated too close to his Hyung. Kihyun adjusted his eyes to the city night lights and vehicles. He wanted to reach out for his phone on his right pocket but Shownu had his arms entangled over his. He tried to remove his hands but Shownu held onto it even tighter.<br/>“Let’s just stay like this okay?” Shownu gently whispered.</p><p>“hm. Okay Hyung”, Kihyun gave in. The butterflies in his stomach are back at work.</p><p>“You know..” Shownu started off. “You look so cute when you sleep” he continued.</p><p>“Stop it Hyung. You’re teasing me” Kihyun retorted.</p><p>“No, I’m not, just telling the truth” Shownu answered. He looked at Kihyun’s face, looked deep into his eyes and then returned his attention to their intertwined fingers. He raised their joint hands a little higher and then freed Kihyun’s hands. He held it using both hands this time and stroke Kihyun’s palm lazily with his index finger. Now they are both looking at Kihyun’s tiny hands.</p><p>“I love how this tiny hand of yours fit mine.. as if it was molded to meld with mine” Shownu sweetly remarked as he squeezed Kihyun’s hands and intertwined them tighter.<br/>Kihyun, normally would have his hands and toes curling at such a cringy comment but since he was at the receiving end of this cringe-worthy pick-up line he didn’t know where Shownu had gotten, all he felt was pure bliss.  Kihyun can’t help but blush at the comment. To be honest, he was blushing too frequently lately. <br/>“You have such big hands” Kihyun replied focusing on Shownu this time.</p><p>“Wanna know what these big hands are capable of doing?” Shownu suggestively asked while wearing a lop-sided grin on his face.<br/>Right there and then the memory of Shownu’s hands running up and down Kihyun’s abdomen teasing his hard nubs flashbacked into Kihyun- a very vivid memory which lingered on Kihyun’s mind.</p><p>Suddenly. Kihyun start hitting Shownu’s arms “ Ai… Hyung!” while he continued hitting Shownu but the older just laughed at him.</p><p>“yah! What is it that you’re thinking?! I only mean things like.. cooking for you, giving you a massage..” Shownu trailed off. </p><p>“As if I’ll believe that” Kihyun exclaimed.</p><p>“Why. What would you want of these hands of mine to do for you? Or rather.. to you?” Shownu whispered seductively to Kihyun’s ears which only made the younger jolt back and cover his ears while shaking his head all from the ticklish feeling.</p><p>Shownu had enough of the teasing. He sat properly once again while suppressing a hearty laugh. He’d caught a glimpse of their manager Hyung dozing off a while ago, that’s why he tried to keep his voice low. </p><p>When Kihyun recovered from what happened and after making sure Shownu won’t repeat playing with his ears again, he also sat properly and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uhmm Hyung, I’d wanted to ask you this since last night” Kihyun suddenly sounded serious. </p><p>Shownu remained silent..just waiting for whatever question Kihyun is about to throw.</p><p>It took more than a few minutes before Kihyun can finally ask.. very slowly as if he was being careful with his words…“Hyung……. Since when?………..how?.. …….why?……...” Kihyun asked barely making a question that definitely made sense.. but it was comprehensible enough for Shownu.</p><p> </p><p>Just three questions but it meant a lot- and those, being a lot of things, Shownu was not yet sure what and how to answer.</p><p>“ Sssshh..” Shownu silenced Kihyun.. The younger male look at him with a confused expression. “Just.. enjoy what we have right now. Okay? Save your questions later” Shownu explained. Kihyun only nod in response and stayed quiet for some time.</p><p>Shownu sensed that Kihyun suddenly shifted in the mood. He is usually slow in getting a hold of what’s happening around him but when it comes to Kihyun, he always seemed to know it fast. Shownu hold Kihyun by his chin and made the younger male look at him. </p><p>“Look at me” Shownu told Kihyun. Kihyun hold his gaze.</p><p>“Can you just trust me with this? Huh” Shownu asked as if almost pleading inwardly. Kihyun still did not respond.  “I told you, do not overthink”</p><p>“but hyung…” Kihyun seemed to complain, but Shownu was fast enough to seal their lips. It was a non-verbal way of shutting him up of whatever questions he intended to ask further.</p><p>Kihyun’s eyes widen. He did not anticipate it mostly because they are inside the van and their manager is just two seats in front of them. Kihyun slightly pushed Shownu out of shock. He beckoned to their manager with his eyes and mouth. Luckily, their manager was sleeping soundly beside their driver, and their driver hyung had his full attention on the road with the traffic slowly building up in front of them.</p><p>“Yaah.. what if we got caught!?” Kihyun asked half-reprimanding<br/>.<br/>“You’re one to make excuses. You’re good at it anyways” Shownu replied half-giggling.</p><p>Kihyun elbowed him. He still can’t believe Shownu kissed him right there and then. The still unanswered questions on his mind were bothering him but he decided to push it at the back of his head. Shownu’s right. They could just enjoy whatever they have at present without actually labeling it.</p><p>Shownu grabbed Kihyun by the waist since the younger is already seated quite far from him ever since he was pushed by him earlier. “You had your share of sleep, let me have mine” Shownu briefly explained before putting his head on Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun knew Shownu was uncomfortable with the position given their slight height difference. He moved a little bit further to give room to Shownu to bend to his side slighter. Kihyun rested his head on top of Shownu and closed his eyes once again. Shownu had his eyes closed long enough until he heard Kihyun’s rhythmic breathing indicating that the younger had fallen asleep for the second time. Shownu opened his eyes and stared blankly at the car’s pane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kihyun-ah, we’re here”. A slight tap and shake on Kihyun’s shoulder woke the smaller male.</p><p>Some of the members already finished eating as evident from the unwashed plates piled on the sink. The food delivery Shownu ordered from was indeed faster than them who were stuck in yet another hour of traffic. </p><p>The house was quiet. They think the members had all gone upstairs already. Shownu and Kihyun ate the fried chicken, takbal and black bean noodles Minhyuk set aside for them. <br/>They ate the food without much talking. Shownu seemed hungrier than he claimed he was. Kihyun just enjoyed watching him empty the plates, one after another. He contented himself munching over chicken thighs and slurping his bowl of jajangmyeon.</p><p> After dinner, despite Shownu’s reminders of just letting the dishes left unwashed for the night, Kihyun insisted to still do it, saying he could not sleep in peace knowing the dishes are undone. Shownu went upstairs ahead to have his shower before sleeping. The light on the room was still turned off indicating there’s no person in there yet. When Shownu entered the room, he was right. Changkyun and Wonho were nowhere inside. He went quickly to the other room. Only Minhyuk was awake fiddling with his phone, while Hyungwon was already sleeping soundly.</p><p>“Oh Hyung, you’re here” Minhyuk greeted. “We have had our dinner, yours is in the microwave”, he explained.</p><p>“Yes, we saw it. We’re done as well. Where’s the rest?” Shownu asked.</p><p>“Oh. Hoseok hyung is in his studio. Probably he’ll sleep there. Told us something about a new melody that comes into his mind earlier. He was actually excited saying he can probably write another song to be added to the solo album he’ll be releasing soon. Same with the maknaes. They’re giving final touches to the b-side tracks. Don’t expect them to come home tonight either. They volunteered to stay. We had our practice the whole day. As usual, it was so exhausting. Can’t believe Jooheon and Changkyun still had the energy to spare.” Minhyuk explained at length.</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Shownu shortly answered.</p><p>“Yes, hyung….Oh hyung.. Please…. can you please drag Kihyunnie to your room? He can sleep at Changkyun or Hoseok hyung’s bed whichever he prefers. Just convince him not to sleep in here for tonight. Hyungwon and I are really, really exhausted. We wanted to sleep in tomorrow. I’m sure the moment he steps into this room, he’ll make a fuss over the dishes we left at the kitchen sink” Minhyuk plead with his puppy eyes.</p><p>Shownu laughed at Minhyuk for such a request but he do understand. Kihyun can be annoying to some extent especially if you are very tired. Kihyun’s nagging is really something anyone can curse at. </p><p>“That’s exactly what you can expect. He insisted on washing the dishes when he can just turn a blind eye on it and get a rest already” Shownu told Minhyuk.</p><p>“See? We want nothing of his nagging. Not tonight. Please spare us from it. Hyung, much better, get his clothes he can change into and lock the door when you leave.” Minhyuk suggested.</p><p>“Oh. You like it that way? Okay..“ Shownu agreed as he made his way towards Kihyun’s closet. He got a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose white shirt. He also got him a brief and boxers, whichever Kihyun intend to wear as if that was necessary, he naughtily thought. He took as well the pouch on Kihyun’s bedside table containing the skincare products he knows Kihyun religiously apply before going to bed. </p><p>Upon making sure he got everything Kihyun needed. He turned off the light and locked the door behind him. </p><p>Shownu placed Kihyun’s things on his bed before going in for a shower. It took him 5 minutes to do so. After showering, he changed into his sleeping clothes- cotton pants and a tank top. He decided to go downstairs to inform Kihyun of their arrangement for the night. He had just closed the door of their room behind him when he saw Kihyun walking towards his own room. </p><p>“Kihyunnie” Shownu called.</p><p>“Oh hyung..I’m gonna wash up. What is it?” Kihyun cluelessly asked.</p><p>“Uhm. You’ll be staying in my room tonight” Shownu informed him.</p><p>“Says who?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Says Minhyuk?” Shownu replied.</p><p>“and who is he to decide where I sleep?” Kihyun sassily remarked.</p><p>Kihyun continued walking towards their room and had his hands on the knob twisting it, but it won’t open.</p><p>“Told you. It’s locked” Shownu said.</p><p>“Geez.. and now I’m locked out of my own room,” Kihyun exclaimed in annoyance.</p><p>Right before Kihyun was able to bang at the door with his fist; Shownu caught his hands in mid-air and said “I already got your stuff a while ago. You can wash up and change and sleep in our room. Wonho, and the maknaes are in their studios” Shownu relayed the info to Kihyun.</p><p>“Grr.. Lee Minhyuukk!! I’ll make sure you’ll pay for this tomorrow” Kihyun threatened while talking to the closed door.</p><p>“Cool down Ki. Just give them the peace and sleep that they wanted” Shownu convinced Kihyun.</p><p>“It’s not as if I can do anything about it now” Kihyun sighed. </p><p>“Come on. It’s not like it’s a bad idea after all” Shownu stated and then he winked at Kihyun.</p><p>The idea of what is about to happen, if something will happen, now dawned upon Kihyun. He gulped. His face flushed. His ears went red and all of a sudden the atmosphere felt heated. </p><p>Shownu noticed the sudden change in Kihyun’s expression. He brought a hand over Kihyun’s face and crumpled it jokingly. “Yah! Don’t be too excited” Shownu said while chuckling. He then grabbed Kihyun by the wrist and led him to his room. Shownu let Kihyun entered first before closing the door, making sure it’s locked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. His First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen whole minutes had passed; Kihyun was still inside the bathroom. He let his tired body enjoyed the warmth of the water on his skin as he lather the lemon scented body wash which again found its way to this bathroom, guessing it’s his Hoseok hyung’s doing once again. </p><p>He tried to empty his mind of what may happen but his heart keeps on betraying him. It was thumping so loudly. He is feeling so nervous. Gosh, he felt like a woman about to lose innocence, but hell yes, he is, except for the woman part. He may be well in his twenties but he is still inexperienced. Guess growing up in a conservative family and devoting his young adulthood to training left him with no opportunity to get laid- either with a man or a woman. The farthest he’d been was a French kiss with a girl he hooked up within his trainee days if his memory serves him right. What he and Shownu shared the last night was the most intense he had in his entire life. He can’t help but feel pressured and disappointed at himself. Shownu seemed well-experienced though. A lot of what-ifs are on his mind. </p><p>“Do not overthink.. do not overthink” he told himself the phrase Shownu used to tell him. It had become his mantra lately. He brushed his teeth and applied skincare products on his damp skin before going out of the bathroom. He was wearing the loose white shirt Shownu had brought which unfortunately belonged to Hyungwon. The ahjumma in charge of their laundry and dorm cleaning seemed to put it on his closet by mistake. He can only heave a sigh. Maybe that will do for tonight. The oversize shirt felt comfortable anyway. Unfortunately, he left the pajama pants on Shownu’s bed earlier as he hurriedly made his way to the shower to escape Shownu’s teasing. What he had only worn was the shirt but it’s alright, the shirt itself is already reaching his knees.</p><p>Kihyun was helping himself dry his hair with a towel in hand. When he went out of the bathroom, he saw Shownu seated by the edge of the bed twiddling on his phone. The sound of the bathroom door opening made Shownu look at Kihyun’s direction.</p><p>“Pffftttt,,” Shownu suppressed his laughter upon seeing Kihyun. ‘What the. Bwahahahahaha”. Shownu unable to contain his laughing fit.</p><p>“It’s your fault!” Kihyun pouted. “You got me Wonnie’s shirt”</p><p>“yah.. you look sooo cute” Shownu exclaimed.</p><p>“You told me I’m cute whatever I do,” Kihyun said still pouting.</p><p>“Coz, it’s true! Come here” Shownu motioned for Kihyun to come near him in which the latter obeyed.</p><p>“You had always been so cute in oversized jackets and sweaters, but in an oversize shirt? You’re deadly cute Kiki” Shownu called Kihyun by the pet name he gave him during one of his vlive as he pinched Kihyun’s cheeks unable to control his cute aggression.</p><p>“Yah it hurts” Kihyun complained but Shownu was unstoppable. He pinched both Kihyun’s cheeks with his two hands lightly making sure this time, Kihyun won’t get hurt. He continued to pinch Kihyun while peppering butterfly kisses on his lips.</p><p>“Yah. I should let you wear more of my clothes from now on” Shownu suddenly had the idea. “Remove that. It’s Wonnie’s. Wear mine instead” Shownu added.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous. What’s the point of changing clothes anyway when…” Kihyun trailed off.</p><p>“When what Kihyunnie? Tell me” Shownu challenged with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Never mind” Kihyun replied blushing as he shook his head finally realizing what he had just said.</p><p>“You know, you never fail to amaze me” Shownu complimented Kihyun.</p><p>“Now, what’s that supposed to mean?” Kihyun asked.</p><p>“Just that.. You’re such an amazing person Kihyunnie, always had. Always been.”</p><p>Kihyun was pleased with the honest compliment. It felt good to be viewed that way by the person he cared for the most.</p><p>“As if you yourself aren’t” Kihyun tried to compliment him back while half-chuckling.</p><p>Shownu’s eyes were now transfixed on Kihyun’s lips. The once light atmosphere filled with jokes and bantering suddenly shifted into something more heated.. more sensual.. the sexual tension so palpable. Neither of them spoke for some time. They only had gazes full of lust towards each other until Shownu broke their almost freeze frames by going in for Kihyun’s lips. </p><p>Shownu’s kisses were slow and sensual. It was not hurried but still needy. Few seconds after overcoming the shock maybe, Kihyun responded to the kisses. His kisses were sloppy and demanding. Shownu matched his rhythm until they were both catching their breath. Shownu broke from the kiss and held Kihyun by his both arms. </p><p>“We have the whole night baby.. no need to rush” Shownu whispered. To which Kihyun nodded in reply.. “baby” Shownu called him baby. Geez, if they weren’t seating on the bed, he swore he could lose his balance. Strength is slowly leaving his knees. </p><p>Shownu went for Kihyun’s lips once again. This time Kihyun was also kissing him lazily. The older male swiping his tongue against Kihyun’s lips, Shownu groans as Kihyun immediately opens his mouth, allowing him to delve his tongue further inside., rubbing his tongue against Kihyun’s up to the roof of his mouth, as if memorizing every nook and hook. Their kisses are wet, open-mouthed. Shownu nibbled on Kihyun’s lower lip. Kihyun sucked Shownu’s tongue whenever he can. Kihyun is already feeling light-headed from the kiss.</p><p>Shownu’s hands snaked under Kihyun’s nape for support and leverage as he starts trailing kisses on Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun can only arch back from the pleasure. Shownu licked and kissed and licked and kissed at his neck, his collarbone, under his chin, near his ears, It took all self-control Shownu could muster not to suck hardly at Kihyun’s skin which is visible to the public eye. They barely hid the hickey he’d done last night. It was too risky.</p><p>Kihyun’s skin is so soft, so supple, so delish, Shownu continued to lap down at Kihyun’s jugular back to his lips, down to his inviting chest. Kihyun let Shownu took control. Shownu’s right arm is supporting Kihyun’s back. Shownu kissed deeper, longer until Kihyun was fully laid on the bed, pressed against Shownu’s taut muscles and well-defined abs. He can already feel Shownu’s raging hard-on pressed against his own. </p><p>In one swift maneuver, Shownu was able to remove Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun is now scantily clothed. Only the briefs he bothered to put on earlier was the thing he was wearing. Shownu went for Kihyun’s lips once again down to his neck, to his chest until his mouth closed on Kihyun’s right nipple while his left hand continued to rub Kihyun’s left nip. Kihyun whimpered. He was so sensitive there but Shownu was having no mercy at his nips. He sucked and tongued it as if his life depended on it. When both of his nips had a fair share of Shownu’s lapping, the older male’s mouth continued to pepper kisses and licks on his stomach and further down until his mouth reached the band of his briefs. <br/>His cock was already dripping pre-cum and the spot on his briefs was already visible. Shownu fondled his clothed crotch and teased it by putting it in his mouth with the briefs still on. Kihyun stifled a moan. In one languid motion, Shownu got rid of Kihyun’s briefs freeing his erection. </p><p>Shownu went up once again to Kihyun’s lips while his hand started fisting Kihyun’s cock. </p><p>“Watch me” Shownu told Kihyun as he went down again for Kihyun’s waiting cock. He rid himself of the gray tank top he’s wearing and went directly at the tip of Kihyun’s cock to lick the pre-cum and his slit. He gathered saliva in his mouth before parting his lips and letting it fall on Kihyun’ s cock in one long and slow drip. He marveled at Kihyun’s creamy white thighs. It looks so delectable. He sucked and licked and kissed and sucked at Kihyun’s inner thighs leaving love marks on each thigh until the kisses went nearer and nearer. He fondled Kihyun’s balls and down Kihyun’s pinkish erection until his mouth was full of it. He licked the tip down to the shaft back to the entire dick. He lapped, he sucked. He slurped. His head bobbing to the rhythm which made Kihyun’s eyes roll back in utmost pleasure. Kihyun held him by the hair while stifling a moan by biting the insides of his cheeks. </p><p>Kihyun is about to cum at this rate. Shownu is giving him the best blowjob ever. It took him all the restraint he could have not to spill on Shownu’s mouth. His body became tense and he felt the urge to bring his legs closer only if Shownu wasn’t in the middle of it.</p><p>Shownu suddenly felt Kihyun’s stiffness and knew exactly what’s going on. “Don’t hold back, baby.” Shownu managed to say in between the sucking. Kihyun can only nod before throwing his head back again while arching his back spilling completely on Shownu’s mouth. Shownu had it all and even licked him clean after he climaxed.<br/>“You taste so sweet, baby.” Shownu told him. Kihyun was so lost in euphoria to be able to answer back. </p><p>Shownu looked at Kihyun once again. He was so mesmerized by his looks. Kihyun had this afterglow he cannot exactly described but Kihyun looks even more dashing, even more “fuckable’ in his state. He can’t help but go for Kihyun’s lips once again. Kihyun kissed him as well not minding Shownu’s mouth was on his cock moments ago and he can practically taste himself in Shownu’s mouth. </p><p>Shownu’s sturdy built was pressed against Kihyun and there’s no denying that Shownu is already so hard. Kihyun took it as a sign that Shownu wanted more. He put his hand on Shownu’s chest to hold Shownu back from kissing him more. Shownu gave him a puzzled expression to which Kihyun answered. “Let me make you feel good this time” as he rose from the bed and motioned Shownu to lie down. Shownu gladly obeyed and let Kihyun took over. </p><p>Kihyun hovered over Shownu trailing kisses from his chest down to his stomach. He reached the band of Shownu’s shorts and briefs and completely stripped him of those and now Shownu’s erection greeted him as if angrily. Kihyun can’t help but gulp. He already had guessed Shownu is big, yes. That’s a given, but reality exceeds his expectation. Damn! Shownu is big, and long and fat. In the midst of awe, Kihyun was lost in thought about what could possibly be the feeling of that big fat cock rummaging the insides of him hitting his prostate over and over again. </p><p>“Love what you see?” Shownu teasingly asked having noticed Kihyun was slightly unmoving after having freed him of his erection. Kihyun was brought back to the present by Shownu’s voice and began lapping at Shownu. He kissed the tip. Sucked and licked the shaft and tongued the slit. He downed Shownu’s long fat dick until he almost gag. He repeated his actions over and over until his throat became accustomed to the object and to Shownu’s both awe and pleasure, Kihyun was deep-throating him. He sucked like he has been paid for it. Kihyun’s throat was already burning but the wanting to make Shownu feel good was more intense and important. Shownu was so surprised to see this side of Kihyun. Since when had he been such an expert? He is well aware that it was Kihyun’s first time but damn, he was giving him the best blowjob of his life he can actually think Kihyun had already mistaken his cock for a lollipop.</p><p>Shownu will soon reach his climax if Kihyun continued, but he did not want to end the fun too soon. </p><p>“Turn around,” Shownu told Kihyun as he knelt on the bed while fisting his erection. Kihyun once again lay on the bed this time, his face was on the cushion and his butt was up in the air. </p><p>Shownu gave his butt cheeks some slap and part it to reveal Kihyun’s pinkish hole. </p><p>“Even your butt is cute, baby” Shownu remarked before going in for Kihyun’s hole. As Shownu licked Kihyun’s hole, Kihyun was sent to such a high- something so exquisite yet unfamiliar. It was his first time as well to experience rimming but damn it felt so good. So different from the way his dick felt when being sucked. Shownu was sucking his entrance softly and uses his thumbs on each side of his rim to push his tongue inside and suck at the same time he moves it back and forth.  </p><p>	The movement of Shownu’s tongue was from careful, to teasing to intense in only a few seconds, abusing his hole with more dedication. Kihyun was thankful he was face-down on the bed and his loud moans and whimpers were lost in the pillow he is currently hugging or else he was sure Minhyuk or Hyungwon would be banging at their doorstep at the very first suspicious sound coming from their room. Shownu gripped one of his butt cheeks and squeezes it so firmly as he continued to tongue-fucked him.</p><p>	“Turn around and face me. I want to see your face as my fingers rummage your insides.” Shownu told him before reaching out to the drawer of his bedside table to get some lube and condoms.</p><p>	Kihyun obeyed and laid on his back as he watched him searched the drawer and stop fidgeting when he finally got what he’s looking for. Kihyun’s eyes were on the condoms in his hand.</p><p>	“You ready for me?” Shownu asked with a smirk.</p><p>	Kihyun still had his eyes on the condoms and Shownu noticed it. “What’s wrong baby? You don’t want to continue?” Shownu asked.</p><p>	“No..no. It’s not that.. It’s just.. It would be my first time and I don’t want to have some plastic in between us for my first time. I want you raw inside of me.” Kihyun explained.</p><p>	Shownu nods in understanding. He returned the condom inside the drawer and started undoing the lube’s cap and poured an ample amount on his index and middle finger bringing them over Kihyun’s puckered hole pressing his rim lightly in circular motions. Shownu can see clearly how Kihyun bit his lower lip to possibly suppress a moan while his eyes are closed. Goddamn it! Kihyun was so hot and sexy in Shownu’s eyes!</p><p>	“Gonna insert one in” the older male mutters as he pushes his middle finger inside. Kihyun’s hole clenched around his digit and he knew exactly Kihyun is a tight fit. He moved his fuck finger slowly inside out making Kihyun feel accustomed to it. “How is it?” Shownu asked. </p><p>	“It’s okay, it just feels weird”. Kihyun answered as he rolled his hips trying to feel Shownu’s finger a bit more. </p><p>	“Lemme have one more inside” Shownu informed as he inserted his pointer finger, this time scissoring Kihyun’s hole and stretching his rim further.</p><p>	“How about this?” </p><p>	“Doesn’t hurt. The lube does it work well I guess.” Kihyun answered.</p><p>	That was the confirmation Shownu needed- to know it doesn’t hurt before he continued finger fucking him deeper and deeper until Kihyun shivered in pleasure. Shownu knew he’d hit the spot. He continues to curl his finger while moving backward and forward making sure to hit Kihyun’s prostate every time. When his tongue joined his fingers for further stimulation, he saw Kihyun suddenly had the urge to hold onto something. He was already a moaning mess if not only for Kihyun’s arms which suddenly became the pillow’s replacement in stifling the loud moans escaping from Kihyun’s mouth. </p><p>	As Shownu’s tongue and fingers continue to fuck Kihyun, Shownu’s mouth did its fair share of sucking his rim as well. He licked his balls, his frenulum back to the rim.<br/>“hyung.. nnnggg. Hnnnmmm. Hyuuunngg…. That feels soo good. Hnngg.. mmm.” Kihyun managed to say in between the moans.</p><p>       Shownu knew Kihyun may cum at any time soon once again, he stopped with the teasing and shifted position. He is now kneeling on the bed in between Kihyun’s open legs and positioned his cock right onto Kihyun’s entrance.</p><p>He grabbed the neglected bottle of lube at the side of the bed and poured an ample amount on his dick and onto Kihyun’s ass. He started pushing in, slowly, making sure it would be painless for Kihyun but having a big dick surely can’t guarantee that.  He pushed his way in until he is half-way seated in.</p><p>Kihyun wriggled in discomfort. “It hurts, hyung!” Kihyun groans.</p><p>“I’m only halfway, baby” Shownu explained.</p><p>Kihyun can only give him that expression torn between shock and pleasure. Shownu leans in and supports Kihyun’s back to capture his nipples. It would not do anything to lessen the pain but it can serve as a distraction. Shownu closed his mouth on one nipple while rubbing the other while his cock continued to push inside Kihyun’s ass. When his cock is fully on the inside, he let go of Kihyun’s back and nipples and knelt upright again this time holding Kihyun’s right leg over his shoulders. He let Kihyun adjust to the sensation so he remained unmoving.</p><p>“You can thrust now,” Kihyun told him.</p><p>“You sure?” he asked.</p><p>Kihyun didn’t answer and he took it as a yes. He moves slowly at first then his movements became faster and faster. Shownu snapped his hips forward to further his dick on Kihyun’s ass while Kihyun as well continued rolling his hips to meet Shownu’s erection. The sensation was overwhelming especially when Shownu used his right hand to squeeze his balls and fist his dick with the matching rhythm while his left hand continued to hold Kihyun’s right leg in place.</p><p>“Ah..ah.. ah.. hyung! Fuck.. ahh. Ahh..hyung!” Kihyun cries out completely uncaring about his loud moans. Who cares if they’d been heard? Who cares if they’d been caught? Kihyun’s sanity is slowly drifting away as Shownu continued to hit his sweet spot. </p><p>“fuck.. hyung.. ahh.. ahh. Ahhh!”</p><p>“Baby, you’re so loud! Tone it down a bit” Shownu told him but “ah..ah..” Shownu was also unable to hold back his moans. His eyes are also rolling back from pure pleasure as Kihyun continues to roll his hips to meet his thrust.</p><p>Damn. Both of them are chasing their high. The thrusting became faster and faster, both of them panting, sweating profusely. Shownu had never had it this good! Kihyun’s first experience was beyond heavenly. It was a totally new experience. Who the hell cares what may happen. All they know is that they wanted this to happen again and again and again.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” Kihyun told his hyung fucking him. Shownu fisted his cock faster while thrusting into him even faster. The double penetration was enough to bring Kihyun to his climax as he completely spilled onto Shownu’s hands and in his own tummy. </p><p>“I’m also near!” Shownu said. It took only a few more thrust before Shownu emptied himself on Kihyun’s raw ass. Kihyun felt Shownu’s come dripping from his hole to the insides of his legs. Shownu was still panting as he lay down beside Kihyun. </p><p>They were both a mess. On their bodies and on the bed is a mixture of artificial and body fluids. Shownu stared at Kihyun. The younger had his eyes closed while his chest heaves up and down from labored breathing. Kihyun was entirely spent, completely fucked out with a flushed face and messed up hair but he still looks so hot and pretty. Gosh, this may have driven Monbebes out of their wits especially the Kihyun stans if ever they get to see Kihyun this way. He is sure lucky to have this sight exclusively for him to marvel at and enjoy.</p><p>Kihyun can feel Shownu’s gaze even with his eyes closed. “We just had sex and now you’re lusting over me, all over again” Kihyun muttered while chuckling. <br/>Shownu was caught off-guard by Kihyun’s remark he can only laugh in reply.</p><p>“And Now you’re laughing” Kihyun pointed to Shownu’s actions before finally going into a laughing fit himself.</p><p>Seconds later they are both laughing their hearts out for god knows why. It only felt so good and right to laugh heartily.</p><p>After having calmed down from all the laughter, Kihyun was about to rise up from the bed but not before Shownu snaked an arm around his waist bringing him down on the bed once again.</p><p>“Hyung.. Let’s clean up. I’m starting to feel gross” Kihyun explained referring to the sticky cum on his belly and legs now starting to dry up. <br/>“hmmm..mmmm. ..A minute more Kihyunnie” Shownu pleaded like a child.</p><p>“Now you’re being cuddly” Kihyun remarked while completely giving in to Shownu’s request.</p><p>“You are so precious to me Kihyunnie” Shownu whispered to Kihyun’s ears which made the younger shivered.<br/>“You too hyung,” Kihyun replied.</p><p>“Let’s stay as what we are now for a long time, huh?” Shownu told the younger.</p><p>“Yes, hyung. I’ll be your boyfriend and you’ll be mine for a long long time” Kihyun answered.</p><p>Shownu did not reply to that. He had his eyes closed while still hugging Kihyun by the waist. He then opened his eyes and kissed Kihyun instead by the forehead. He rose from the bed and said “Let’s now take a shower”.</p><p>Kihyun happily agreed and let himself be carried by Shownu to the bathroom to clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Talk [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three knocks on the door woke up the light sleeper Kihyun from his sweet slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the unfamiliar surroundings. He was not in his room. Memories of what happened last night came flooding across his mind. He looked at Shownu and the man was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his lips.  He slowly removed Shownu’s long arms on his waist so he can stand to open the door, and let enter whoever was knocking on it. But as he tried to wriggle free from Shownu’s embrace, the older male clung onto him and even put his leg over his, as if he was a bolster pillow. He was completely trapped and can do nothing but stare at the ceiling. He did not want to wake Shownu up but the elder’s weight is quite too much for him. Thankfully, as Kihyun continued to wriggle free, Shownu shifted position and now had his back turned on Kihyun while he unconsciously reached out for the pillow on the other side of the bed, much to Kihyun’s relief.</p><p>Kihyun stood up from the bed and the shirt unrolled down to his knees. He remembered Shownu insisting that he wear the elder male’s shirt to sleep after they took the shower earlier that night. He quickly wore his pajama pants which were hanging carelessly on the side of Wonho’s bed. He also took Wonho’s blanket for no special reason and draped it on his shoulders. </p><p>He opened the door to see his Hoseok hyung standing in front of the door, with his forehead propped against the wall and was obviously “sleeping” while standing. His hyung’s eyes which were half-closed opened as well upon hearing the door opened.</p><p>“Yah, why are you in here?” Wonho asked half-dazed.</p><p>“Minhyuk locked me out of the room” Kihyun explained as a matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Yah, you could have slept on Kkung’s bed, why sleep in mine?” Wonho asked as he entered the room seeing his slightly crinkled bed sheet and noticing that his blanket was being used by Kihyun.</p><p>“No, I, haven’t…” Kihyun defensively answered.</p><p>“Bad Liar! You’re using my blanket. That’s evidence” Wonho cheekily said while sticking out his tongue to Kihyun like the child he is.</p><p>Kihyun didn’t have answers to that.</p><p>“I’m tired and sleepy, Ki. I’ll go to bed after I wash up. Either you go to your room or use Kkung’s bed instead.” Wonho explained as he removed his jacket and shirt and made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>As the bathroom door closed, Kihyun grabbed his phone on top of Shownu’s bedside table. Omo. It was already 6:00 am. He need not sleep anymore. It’s already morning but he feels sore. His body is aching in places unseen by sunshine. He feels weird. He just wanted to lie on the bed and sleep for the entire day. He returned to Shownu’s side to get Wonnie’s shirt and his other belongings. He tried his best to be as quiet as a mouse but the rustling obviously woke Shownu up as evident by their locking of gazes, a few seconds later.</p><p>“What a pretty sight to see first thing in the morning,” Shownu told Kihyun with a smile.</p><p>Kihyun blushed at the comment but said nothing in reply.</p><p>“Hoseok hyung is already here. I must go now” Kihyun explained.</p><p>“Oh. I see…” Shownu answered.</p><p>“I just don’t know whether our room is already opened or not. I’ll just pounce on the door if it is still closed” Kihyun told him of his plan regarding their room.</p><p>       “It’s already opened. I checked it before we sleep earlier. Maybe Min forgot to lock it when he got some water downstairs earlier.” Shownu explained.</p><p>      “You mean, you knew it’s been open hours ago and you purposely didn’t tell me??!!” Kihyun asked while raising an eyebrow.</p><p>     “Why bother telling. It’s not as if I will allow you to go back there and let me sleep here alone..” Shownu said while smirking.</p><p>     “Oh waaah, you’re unbelievable.. Well, anyway, as I’ve said, Hoseok hyung is here now. I’ll go to my room. I want to sleep a bit more.” Kihyun said while half-closing his eyes to emphasize how sleepy he is still.</p><p>    “Okay baby, get more sleep,” Shownu told him while lying on bed and seconds later, he raised his upper body to steal a peck on Kihyun’s lips.</p><p>    The younger male was stunned for a moment then his hands automatically went to cover his own mouth. “Yaaah!! I have morning breathe!!!” Kihyun exclaimed.</p><p>    “Who cares about those things” Shownu replied while he completely turned his back to Kihyun and grabbed the pillow and arranged his blanket as gestures that he is to go back to sleep.<br/>    Kihyun slapped Shownu’s biceps repeatedly but Shownu did not even budge a little bit. Giving up, he got hold of his things and walked towards the door. He first returned Wonho’s blanket and put it on top of the bed. He also arranged neatly the bedsheet before disappearing into the other room.</p><p>     The moment Kihyun closed the door to the room was the exact moment Wonho opened the door of the bathroom. Thus, he has no idea what just happened there in their room moments ago.</p><p>     Kihyun dragged his heavy and sleepy body towards their room only to see that his bed is already occupied. Obviously, even the maknaes are home. On his bed was Changkyunnie, rolled sleeping like a cat. He knew that his dongsaeng was tired but he is, as well. He wanted to get more sleep as long as he possibly can.</p><p>	Since Changkyun is occupying the far side of his bed, he decided to lay on the other side, though it’s barely enough for two, since they’re the smallest members of the group, fitting their bodies into his bed was not a problem.</p><p>	He tucked himself to bed making sure not to wake the maknaes but as he fully lay his back on the bed, Changkyun being another known light sleeper was obviously awakened. But instead of standing and leaving Kihyun’s bed, he just moved a lil bit farther to give enough room for Kihyun.</p><p>	“Sorry for waking you up. I didn’t mean to…I just wanted to sleep more…” Kihyun told the maknae.</p><p>	“Why Hyung? Had a rough night?” Changkyun asked.</p><p>	Kihyun’s eyes widened from shock. He was not expecting the maknae to say those things. He gave Changkyun the “you-better-shut-the-fuck-up-or-else-I’ll-kill-you-look” . It was followed by a gesture of covering his lips with his index finger to say “ssshhh”, when in reality, Changkyun’s voice was almost a whisper, loud enough to be heard by only the two of them.</p><p>	But the devilish maknae can’t be stopped by Kihyun. He smirked a bit more and say “Haha. I knew it! So how was the cherry popping?” Changkyun asked while making a “pop” sound with his index finger and the inside of his mouth. </p><p>	Kihyun was now kneeling on his bed as he grabbed one of the pillows to cover Changkyun’s face. </p><p>	“Yah! Does this topic looks like a joke to you??!! Am I a joke to you??!!” Kihyun directed his words towards Changkyun with gritted teeth, trying his best not to shout too loud, yet wanting Changkyun to realize that he’s being serious with his warnings.</p><p>	Changkyun was fast enough to catch the pillow before it totally covered his million-dollar nose. He also gestured for his hyung to lie back down.  “Woah, chill hyung.. chill.. I’m just kidding you know.. I’m not really interested in butt stuff, especially if it is not my butt which is concerned”. Changkyun explained still with a teasing face.</p><p>	Now Kihyun was ready to strangle him with his bare hands but he suddenly thought of a different plan. “Talk more and I’ll cut that long tongue of yours,” Kihyun said as he went for Changkyun’s waist to tickle him on both sides.</p><p>	“Wahahahahahahaha… Ahahahahahahahaha..” Changkyun’s high-pitched laughter filled the room. The maknae can’t just control himself.  Thankfully, Kihyun was able to cover Changkyun’s mouth before his laughter wakes up the entire neighborhood. The only sign of disturbance was Minhyuk who shifted in his sleeping position, opened his eyes for a brief moment, and then went back to sleep.</p><p>	Kihyun stopped tickling Changkyun. “Haha, okay hyung.. haha. I’m just.. haha..I’ll keep quiet now..  Forget what I said, l’m just kidding, you know.” Changkyun said while trying to calm himself down from laughing.</p><p>	“You better hold true to your words,” Kihyun told him as he lay once again on his bed. “Anyway, how was the recording?” Kihyun asked as a change of topic.</p><p>	Changkyun’s laughter has now died down in his throat. “ Hmm Good, yah.. it’s great. We’re done with it all” the younger answered.</p><p>	“What time have you arrived? I wasn’t able to take notice..” Kihyun asked.</p><p>	“About an hour ago, maybe?.. I noticed that the room was locked which is uncharacteristic of Hyunwoo Hyung. I also have seen Hoseok hyung on the company lobby before we left, so I just guessed that something’s up so I didn’t bother to knock” Changkyun replied at length.</p><p>	“You should have knocked. It was better if it was you whom I have opened the door to, instead of Hoseok Hyung.” Kihyun honestly confided.</p><p>	“Why? did Hoseok Hyung caught the two of you.. you know.. doing stuff?” Changkyun curiously asked.</p><p>	“Of course not! Yah! It’s not that.. It’s just, he may have heard things or stuff, I don’t know..What if he told Wonnie about it and Wonnie will tell Min and Min will tell Joo, and before I even know it, the entire team has already been scandalized by us.” Kihyun worriedly told Kyun.</p><p>	“Hyung.. I won’t say you are overreacting a bit, though you really are. But I’m curious.. do you prefer to keep your relationship in secret?”</p><p>	“No.. it’s not that.. I just.. I would like to be open about it to all of you guys, but I don’t know how. We are about to have a comeback. I just think this is not the right time to tell everyone.” Kihyun explained.</p><p>	“Comeback or not.. you know too well, those are just excuses, isn’t it hyung? Hmm. The members are not naïve as they seem to be. It won’t be long before any or all of them can catch up to what’s happening” Changkyun told him truthfully.</p><p>	“I just don’t know how to reveal it and what would their thoughts be. That’s all.” </p><p>	“And what is Hyunwoo Hyung’s views on this matter?”</p><p>	“We haven’t really talked much about what we are sharing at the time being. Actually, it’s my first time to have an honest conversation about this matter and turned out it was with you. Not with Hyunwoo hyung first. Haha..  Anyway, he just told me that he treasures me and that I’m special for him, and since the feeling is mutual, I haven’t really thought of other complicated matters. He also told me to just enjoy what we have for now.” </p><p>	“Oh, is that so?.. but he’s your boyfriend right?”</p><p>	“Ahmm. I think so.. What else can I consider him if not as a boyfriend?”</p><p>	“I don’t know.  I just thought it’s better if you know where you stand in his life.. You know, to avoid ..i don’t know.. problems? Complications? Heartaches?.. those stuff and all..”</p><p>	“ Yah. You seem so invested in our relationship Changkyunnie.. Is this you playing the role of a love councilor after playing Cupid?” Kihyun asked to somewhat change the topic.</p><p>	“ Hyung. It’s just that I care for you. You know that. I just don’t want any complications in the group if ever there are issues in your relationship”</p><p>	“Yah! What do you take me for? Don’t you think I am not a professional? That I can’t separate personal stuff from business?”</p><p>	“It’s not that Hyung… “ Changkyun sighed.. Both were quiet for a few seconds… “You know, let’s just go back to sleep.. whatever.. forget what I said”.. Changkyun said to finish their hearty conversation as he arranged the blanket on his legs. </p><p>	“Go back now to your room! Your bed is empty. Let me sleep in peace!” Kihyun shooed Changkyun.</p><p>	“I don’t want..” “Changkyun wants to sleep here”  the maknae answered like a child referring to himself in the third person.<br/>	“And suddenly you’re being a babie! Aish.. I don’t know what has gotten in you. You seemed possessed by different spirits today! “ </p><p>	Changkyun just replied with a wave as if to say. “Okay. Stop talking now”. </p><p>	Kihyun took half of the blanket Changkyun is using and pushed Changkyun’s butt with his butt so he can have more space on the bed. When Changkyun did not budge, Kihyun took it as a sign that Changkyun really wanted to continue sleeping, so he turned his back onto Changkyun while sharing a blanket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry guys, if it took quite long for me to update. We're struck by Super Typhoon Rolly here in Ph.. at Signal #5 at that :'( :'( Power's out for more than a whole week now. Internet is down and it sucks. I promise to update faster as soon as the electricity returned in our place. Hopefully.. soon .. Continue streaming LOVE KILLA!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>